Una cita demasiado ciega
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: ¿Por qué confiar en el monje libidinoso? Solamente por una razón, una muy estúpida razón: una apuesta. Sin embargo ambos hermanos ahora desconfiaban de sus respectivas citas a ciegas armadas por el monje pues resultaron ser... no exactamente como esperaban, Regalo para Erly por el Foro ¡Siéntate! aquí en


**Hola! Vengo de nuevo con dos de las parejas más cotizadas en el Fandom de Inuyasha: Inukag y Sesshrin solo que con un ligero cambio… ¡Inurin y Sesshkag! **

**Regalito para Erly! Nena espero que te guste :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi**

Cerró los ojos una vez más; no podía creer que estuviera en aquel lugar cuando ciertamente ni siquiera le interesaba la persona con quien se encontraría; pero no, al estúpido de Inuyasha no le iba a dar el placer de hacerle sentir incapaz de poder conquistar una mujer. No es que no pudiera pero simplemente su vida como abogado estaba demasiado ajetreada como para ponerle atención a nimiedades como conseguir novia o siquiera salir con alguien; suficiente era con poder por lo menos llegar a su casa a dormir cuatro horas para al día siguiente ir a trabajar.

Sin embargo, su vida había tornado 180 grados desde que tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con su medio hermano, si tan solo no hubiera cometido la estupidez de visitar a su padre como cada vez al año...

FLASHBACK

-¿Qué hace el monje aquí?- Refunfuñó al ver al mejor amigo de Inuyasha riéndose con su padre Inu no Taisho. Ya era suficiente con tener que visitar a su padre y tener que soportar a Inuyasha que vivía con él, por lo que era demasiado molesto ver a un hombre libidinoso metiéndole cizaña a ambos hombres para que la conversación que tuvieran siempre fuera sobre mujeres.

-¡Hijo! ¡Bienvenido! Justamente estábamos hablando de ti... ¡y de mujeres claro!- Si no fuera porque Sesshomaru mantenía siempre un temple monótono, ya habría matado al monje quien seguro fue quien inició la conversación.

-No me interesa- sentenció mientras tomaba lugar en el minibar de la mansión de su padre y se servía una copa de Château Margaux, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-Claro que te interesa… y por cierto, hola.- Mencionó Inuyasha que había tomado la actitud de ignorar a su hermano hasta que notó que volvía a actuar como un inmaduro.

-Inuyasha tiene razón, Sesshomaru, incluso hasta Miroku podría ayudar con tu problema- Alzó una ceja indiferente mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa de vino; aquel sería un largo día.

-Yo…-

-Sanguito seguro tiene una mujer para él también- interrumpió Miroku codeando a Inu no Taisho mientras le guiñaba un ojo; reacción que le hizo pensar al padre de ambos inus, sobre una última esperanza para su hijo que pensó tal vez moriría sólo.

-Estúpen… -¡No!- sentenció somatando la copa de vino en el minibar, centro del lugar de conversación, la copa se rajó sin dejar caer el líquido rojo carmesí.

-¡Feh!, no seas tan exagerado Sesshomaru, una mujer no te mataría, a lo mucho te quita la virginidad.- La copa terminó de romperse y los tres hombres estallaron en risa mientras Sesshomaru intentaba, si se pudiese, matar con la mirada a Inuyasha puesto que desgraciadamente en frente de su padre no podía hacerlo.

-No busco una mujer porque hace perder tiempo y dinero, cosas de las que careces por tu vida de gigoló-

-¡Feh!-

-¿Pero no por mucho verdad hijo?- Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Inu no Taisho mientras pasaba un brazo por la nuca de su hijo y le frotaba la cabeza con demasiado ímpetu.

-Verá señor Taisho que mis recomendaciones para esposas son excelentes. –Sesshomaru que había ido por una servilleta de tela para limpiar su mano manchada en vino rojo prestó atención por vez primera al monje.

-Si te interesa Sesshomaru, hace rato estábamos hablando de conseguirle a Inuyasha alguien con quien sentar cabeza y creo que a ti no te quedaría mal tampoco- Sesshomaru solo atino a reír engreídamente…

-Si Inuyasha siquiera consigue mantener una cita seria con alguien, definitivamente ya lo habría visto todo- Inuyasha bufó mientras se separaba de su padre.

-¿A sí? Tú ni siquiera podrías tener una cita porque las mujeres te tienen miedo.-

-Calma chicos hay demasiados peces en el mar-

-¡Para él no! gritaron los dos hermanos cara a cara mientras que Inu no Taisho se hacía un paso para atrás, incluso a él le asustaba la reacción de sus hijos.

-¡Brillante Inu no Taisho!, concluyamos lo que empezamos desde el principio- Gritó Miroku incluso más que los hermanos que lo voltearon a ver.

-Qué sugieres entonces chico-

-Le diré a Sanguito que consiga dos mujeres para sus dos hijos-

-¡Ja! Como si Sesshomaru pudiera soportar a una mujer

-Claro que puedo, y mejor que tú te lo aseguro- recobró la compostura mientras su mirada fría y penetrante se apartaba de las orbes ensimismadas que su hermano tenía sobre él.

END FLASHBACK

Y allí se encontraba Sesshomaru, buscando en aquel restaurante francés a una mujer de vestido…

-rojo- leyó el papel que el monje libidinoso le había dado. Se preguntaba si aquel había sido el error más grande de su vida pero en cuanto vio a la única joven sentada con kimono rojo en el restaurante francés, exhaló más tranquilo, al menos la chica no se veía mal.

-Señor, ¿mesa para dos?- preguntó cortésmente la camarera

-Ya vino a quien buscaba-

-permítame llevarlo entonces- La señorita acompañó a Sesshomaru a la mesa donde la joven de cabello recogido se encontraba. El lugar se encontraba concurrido, a tal punto que no habían mesas disponibles más que las reservadas; sin embargo pudo distinguir entre su mesa y la mesa de al lado que también se encontraba reservada.

-Cámbienos de mesa, ahora- ordenó.

-¿disculpe?- comentó la mesera que lo miró extrañada, Seshomaru no dijo palabra alguna pues su mirada hizo que la mesera se moviera inmediatamente a buscarle otra mesa lo más apartada posible de dónde se encontraban.

-Un mucho gusto sería más cortés- replicó la mujer que aún permanecía en la mesa esperando por su esperada pareja.

-Me presentaré cuando nos cambien de mesa.- Sesshomaru miró de reojo a la mesa de la par que también se encontraba reservada; conociendo a Inuyasha como lo conocía sabía exactamente quienes se sentarían allí por lo que cuando la mesera indicó que del otro lado del restaurante había una mesa vacía, se sintió un poco aliviado; en realidad, desde ya hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con una mujer, definitivamente sería un dolor de cabeza tener a Inuyasha a la par y, conociéndolo como lo conocía, seguro no pararía de molestar toda la noche aunque él estuviera en su propia cita; típico, inmaduro de él.

-¿Van a ordenar algo de la casa?-

-Sólo tráigannos lo más caro- sentenció sin siquiera mirar el menú ni el puchero que hizo su acompañante al notar la decisión egocéntrica y engreída de él.

-Sería lindo si me hubieses preguntado qué quiero-

-Lo más caro es lo mejor, seguro te va a gustar- rebatió a la pelinegro que había cambiado su cara confusa por una de enojo.

-Al menos me hubieras preguntado mi nombre-

-Kagome, veintitrés años, cabello liso azabache…

-de acuerdo ya entendí- interrumpió Kagome a Sesshomaru quien se limitó a tomar agua.

-'Sango me dijo que sería más divertido y no tan serio, según lo que le comentó Miroku' se limitó a pensar Kagome mientras miraba de reojo a el hombre serio delante suya. Había sido una cita hecha de última hora y por súplica de su mejor amiga.

-Señor Sesshomaru…- se disculpo la mesera ya un poco nerviosa por la actitud anterior de aquel hombre que la miraba desafiante. '¿Sesshomaru?, ya no confiaré más en Sango, ni siquiera me dijo el nombre correcto… ¿cómo pudo confundir el nombre Inuyasha con el nombre Sesshomaru?'

-El valet parking me informó que debía darle a usted las llaves de su auto como lo indicó y que lo esperará a la salida cuando decida retirarse- Tomó las llaves y volteó hacia su cita, lo que le indicó a la camarera que se retirase aunque no hubiera dicho ninguna palabra. La descripción que Sango le había hecho de aquel sujeto era completamente distinta a la actitud que el demostraba; pensó seguramente que Sango solo quería hacer feliz a su novio cumpliéndole caprichos como hacer una cita a ciegas de ese tipo. Suspiró por lo bajo, su lema era ser paciente ante todo así que decidió sonreírle a Sesshomaru y esperar que la noche no fuera tan larga como creía.

SxK

SxK

SxK

-¿y la persona que se debía sentar en aquella mesa?-

-me dijo que si alguien preguntaba, mencionara que cambió de restaurante- perdone señor.

-¡Feh! ¡Bastardo!- refunfuñó, esperaba ver a su hermano fracasar mientras él triunfaba pero el muy imbécil había notado su jugada por lo que tuvo que conformarse. La chica sentada en la mesa correspondiente para la cita lo miró un poco molesta, no era de su agrado que un hombre tan elegante como el que tenía enfrente fuera malhablado.

-Buenas noches- inclinó su cabeza e Inuyasha reaccionó ante la respuesta dejando a un lado su enojo y centrándose por lo menos en ganarle a Sesshomaru aunque éste no lo estuviera viendo.

-¿cómo éstas… Rin verdad?-

-correcto- La chica le brindó una sonrisa dulce e Inuyasha, que había estado parado preguntando por su hermano, decidió aflojarse un poco la corbata y sentarse frente a la chica; después de todo parecía menor de lo que Miroku le había dicho así que podía tomarse el lujo de ser un poco más informal, sabía que eso le encantaba a las mujeres y no precisamente era por como estaba vestido ahora.

-Soy Inuyasha pero eso ya lo sabes

-etto…-

-Sabes, eres más pequeña de lo que creí, dime…-

-Perdón por la intromisión, desean ordenar ya-

-¡Cómida!, ¿perfecto, qué quieres comer?-

-Emmm, lo que desees pedir para mí, gracias.- respondió Rin un poco confusa por la persona que tenía enfrente. Según Sango le había dicho que aquel hombre se llamaba Sesshomaru pero al parecer su nombre era Inuyasha. Por un momento creyó haberse equivocado de cita pero al notar que sabía su nombre supuso que era Sango la que se había equivocado; después de todo, con lo olvidadiza que era su amiga seguro ese tipo de cuestiones se le olvidaban con facilidad.

-Etto, ¿seguro no quieres pedir algo?-

-Yo estoy bien con lo que pida…- respondió segura Rin pues, según la etiqueta, cuando un hombre invita es él quien debe elegir la comida y, debido a que quería parecer más adulta de lo que era, adoptó una postura más madura lo que dejó a Inuyasha un poco confuso pues su cara angelical denotaba lo contrario.

-De.. acuerdo. Deme lo que tengan frito-

-¿disculpe señor?-

-con ramen gracias- Una leve risa surcó los labios de la cita de Inuyasha, ni siquiera era necesario voltear a ver hacia la decoración del lugar… con la mesa y la forma de poner los cubiertos era obvio que estaban en un restaurante francés; lo que menos encontraría Inuyasha en aquel lugar sería la comida que pidió.

-Perdón por interrumpir, podría darnos por favor dos Chuletas de cordero en costra de mostaza con frijoles blancos y ejotes y la sopa del día. Sonrió la chica a la mesera que atendió la orden.

-¿y se puede saber qué fue lo que pediste?-

-creo que fue lo más grasoso de acá- Dijo un poco tímida por el atrevimiento pero de lo contrario parecería que Inuyasha jamás tendría lo que quería.

-etto, arigatou- se limitó a decir Inuyasha un poco extrañado y avergonzado, ¡cómo una chica le había dicho qué hacer!. Todas sus citas trataban solo de esperar a que Miroku las aboradara y él solo invitaba a los tragos, a bailar y tener sexo; pero… ¡aquello era diferente! Si jamás había tenido una conversación decente con una chica, ¿qué se supone que diría ahora?

-¿Emm Rin, y cuántos años me dijiste que tenías?

IxR

IxR

-¡Repítelo de nuevo!- si pudiese cortar el plato que tenía enfrente lo hubiera hecho pues ya había partido en trozos toda la langosta que le habían servido.

-Sí, dije que ser naturista es un trabajo mediocre, la medicina alternativa no es una solución, en absoluto-

Espetó Sesshomaru con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro; después de todo oír toda la noche a la mujer parlanchina hablar y hablar y hablar e interrumpirlo cuando él quería hablar para que ella siguiera hablando y peor aún hablando mal de su profesión de abogado tampoco había sido agradable y; por la apuesta con Inuyasha, se había limitado a callar pero ¡ya no podía más! ¡al carajo con la apuesta!, le diría a esa mujer que jamás cerraba el pico hasta de lo que se iba a morir. ¿Qué pasó con la joven educada y sumisa que había dicho Miroku? No solo era un monje pervertido sino también mentiroso…

-¡La medicina alternativa es la mejor opción!, al menos deberías considerar técnicas naturales cómo hacer deporte para quitar esa cara de amargo que tienes.- Mencionó Kagome con pesadez, ella podía ser toda una dama cuando quería pero inclusive también tenía el suficiente coraje como enfrentarse a alguien del calibre de Sesshomaru quien por su expresión parecía que en cualquier momento se convertiría en un demonio.

-Di lo que quieras, igual el que está furioso no soy yo… ves la medicina que seguro has de consumir en demasía, no te sirve- comentó intentando guardar el temple, cosa que no hacía Kagome quien expresaba siempre sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

-No estoy furiosa, solo rebato tus ilógicos fundamentos… pero sabes qué, no importa. Igual dicen que con un abogado jamás se puede hablar porque quieren imponer su opinión-

-No es cierto, yo…- -yo…- 'de acuerdo la mujer tiene razón 'pensó Sesshomaru, sin embargo aún así no le daría el gusto de salirse con la suya, sólo porque tenía un poco de cordura no se dignaba a salir de aquella cita y dejar a Kagome sola en la mesa.

-Yo no impongo mi opinión, yo digo la verdad; a diferencia tuya que "alternativamente" busca excusas y situaciones incoherentes para rebatir mis puntos fundamentados- Sonrió lascivamente mientras la Kagome encorvaba las cejas en señal de enojo.

-¡Sabes qué, lo intenté, en serio lo intenté pero eres un hombre imposible!, me voy- Fingió arreglar sus cosas esperando por una respuesta por parte de él para pedirle perdón o hacer algo que la hiciera retractarse; ya que, si era tan caballeroso como decía ser, no dejaría que una mujer se fuera así nomás-

-¿qué? ¿Acaso te cuesta tanto agarrar tu bolsa y tu abrigo para irte?- Y con aquella respuesta de un harto Sesshomaru fue suficiente para que Kagome le tirara el vino tinto a la cara manchando su blanca camisa de rojo.

SxK

SxK

La musica de fondo, algún par de personas observando y murmurando sobre una pareja reñir a lo lejos, el sonido de los cubiertos y… eso era todo. Inuyasha perjuraba que había un vidrio atravesando la mesa que les impedía a él y a Rin hablar. La chica solo se limitaba a comer calladamente y a sonreír de vez en cuando… Esa tensión lo mataba; sonrió de lado y con su dedo índice tocó la frente de su cita…

-¿disculpe?-

-Sólo corroboraba si no había un vidrio entre nosotros- Inuyasha sonrió esperando la risa de ella pero a cambio solo recibió una mirada confusa

-eso sería absolutamente imposible señor Inuyasha-

-Eso ya lo sé, yo sólo quería… yo… nah olvídalo- retrocedió en su asiento mientras la chica volvía a enfocar su mirada en el plato… Incomodidad, solo esa palabra podía describir la situación.

-Hey, hace rato me llamaste señor Inuyasha, no me digas señor, ya estamos en confianza ¿no?- le guiñó el ojo tal como le había enseñado Miroku

-¿Me tiene confianza? Llevamos aproximadamente dos horas de conocernos señor…

-¡ya lo sé!, ya lo sé…- interrumpió. Aquella chica parecía imposible, ¿dónde había quedado la risueña y decidida chica de la que habló Miroku? Se supone que debería tener más carácter, pero Rin parecía la sumisión en carne viva.

-y dime, te gusta el deporte… yo practico karate y kendo. Ya sabes para enfrentarme a alguien que se las vea conmigo- A las chicas les encantaba oír eso pero al parecer a la que tenía enfrente no…

-en realidad no, además ese tipo de deportes son muy violentos y siento que las cosas no se solucionan con la fuerza sino con inteligencia-

-¿qué?-

-¿no está de acuerdo conmigo señ.. Inuyasha?- Si pudiese sacarse un ojo con la cuchara lo haría, en serio, tal vez eso sería mucho más interesante que intentar llamar la atención de Rin y no quedar como un tonto en el camino; situación en la que había quedado toda la noche.

-¡Feh! No seas tonta, no es un deporte violento es de destreza, fuerza, coraje y…

-¿me dijo tonta?-

-¿Eh?... etto, es solo una expresión-

-Yo no creo.- Su rostro levemente sonrojado y sus cejas fruncidas le indicaban que a la monótona chica por fin le había salido al menos un sentimiento.

-No seas exagerada-

-no lo soy-

-sí, además de ser una sensible y pequeña niña muda- se limitó a contestar Inuyasha cerrando los ojos y volteándole la cara. Por fin interiormente el hanyou sonreía pues le gustaba en particular ver a las chicas enojadas con él para divertirse un rato; sin embargo a penas abrió los ojos, la mujer frente a él ya no se encontraba presente.

Ahora tendría que regresar a casa sólo.

IxR

IxR

IxR

Ahora que lo pensaba seriamente, se daba cuenta de que fue un estúpido al proponer su casa como punto de reunión para averiguar quién había ganado la apuesta con Inuyasha. Pues ahora tendría que soportar el haber perdido y peor aún, si Kagome le contaba a Miroku que le contaría a Inuyasha.

Todo estaba perdido. O… ¡había una solución!, fingiría que nunca regresó a su casa porque conoció a otra mujer y se fue con ella. De acuerdo, lo sabía, sonaba totalmente estúpido pero el punto era no estar en su casa para que al llegar Miroku e Inuyasha, no lo encontraran derrotado. Al nomás pensar aquello, se terminó de bañar rápidamente, se puso lo primero que encontró y abrió la puerta principal de su penthouse para salir corriendo a Dios sabe dónde.

SxI

SxI

SxI

Corrió lo más que pudo subiendo todas las gradas hacia el apartamento de Sesshomaru, en donde seguro estaría Miroku esperándolo. Tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible para decirle al monje que ya no se presentaran a la casa de su hermano pues había perdido la apuesta y no dejaría que Sesshomaru, quien pudo comprar a la chica por dinero, lo dejara mal parado burlándose de él.

Sin embargo, apenas llegó a ver a Miroku, mientras terminaba de subir las gradas, observó como Sesshomaru abría la puerta de su apartamento y quedaban los tres cara a cara.

-B… Buenos días- dijo Sesshomaru algo atropellado por detenerse súbitamente ante la carrera que iba a hacer al nomás salir de su casa pero fue interrumpida por los expectantes que tenía frente.

-Etto, buenos días- bajó la cabeza Inuyasha, como si pudiese leerle en la frente cómo le había ido en la cita de anoche.

-Y bueno muchachos, ¿cómo les fue?-

-¿no has hablado con Sango?- preguntó inmediatamente Inuyasha

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-Nos fue bien- respondieron al unísono los hermanos que desviaron la mirada del monje.

-¡Perfecto caballeros! Llamaré a las chicas para que vayan a una segunda ci…

-¡No!- la cara del monje dudó al ver a los hombres sobresaltados…

-Yo.. estaba saliendo para encontrarme con ella otra vez- replicó Sesshomaru mientras se terminaba de poner el saco y se dirigía hacia la esquina del pasillo donde se encontraban los elevadores.

-Y… yo que dormí con Rin anoche, también me voy con ella ahorita.- retó a su hermano mientras ambos comenzaban a entrar al elevador.

-'Si Inuyasha acaba de mencionar a Rin, eso significa que…' ¡Inuyasha!, ¡Sesshomaru!, ¡Detengan el elevador!, ¡Se confundieron de cita!...

El elevador se cerró y ambos miraron extrañados la cara del monje en su absurdo intento de seguirlos. Un silencio sepulcral se armó en el interior del asesor mientras ambos lograban encajar por qué su cita había sido un fiasco… salieron con la persona equivocada.

-El papel que te dio Miroku decía quien era mi cita- Inició Inuyasha, hablándose más a sí mismo que a su hermano.

-¡Hmp! Igual, aunque fuese una cita para ti, a mí me fue bien con ella.

-¡Feh! Y quien dijo que me fue mal a mí con la que se supone tenía que ser tu cita.

El silencio volvió y ambos hombres miraron al lado contrario, no por nada su padre había dicho que eran demasiado unidos como para saber con la mirada quien mentía; por lo que ambos hombres decidieron callar.

-Sesshomaru…-

-¿qué?-

-¡Te apuesto a que podría darle una mejor cita a tu pareja!-

-Acepto lo mismo- volteó a ver a su hermano con una mirada retadora ya que le costaba arduo trabajo no aceptar sus retos. –Sólo antes, te propongo otra cosa…

-¿Eh?-

SxI

SxI

SxI

-¡Uf! Ya era tiempo de por lo menos salir con alguien aunque sea una noche, la regañadientes de Sango ya me estaba aturdiendo un poco; ¡y pensé que los hermanos Taisho no agradecían favores! Vamos a ver vamos a ver, una chica con vestido azul pelo suelto y… ¿un antifaz? Bien, igual me encantan las chicas misteriosas.

-¿Señor, mesa para dos?-

-Hoy no traigo un harem así que sí, a menos que haya visto entrar a una chica con antifaz-

-etto, sí, ella está sentada en aquella mesa; si gusta puedo acompañarle-

-No tenga pena no quiero que piense que ando con otras mujeres- le guiñó el ojo a la mesera y se encaminó hacia la mesa de la esquina donde se encontraba aquella mujer…

-Oye encanto, tu cita a ciegas esta aquí-

-Pues tu novia también está aquí- La mujer se quitó las gafas y Miroku se quedó hecho piedra mientras intentaba evadir la cara furiosa de Sango

-¡Monje libidinoso!, ¡infiel!-

-Sanguito contrólate todos nos están viendo-

-¡Te importan más las apariencias que tus acciones, pervertido!

-¡Hablemos en la casa!-

-¡¿Y quién dice que te voy a dejar entrar a la casa?!

-¡no no no no, no las orejas, duele! ¡ouch!-

-¡tienes suerte si no te las arranco! O te arranco otras cosas- le susurró al oído mientras a jalones lo sacaba del restaurante.

**Fin**

**xD ¿y qué les pareció? Perdóname Erly por la súper tardanza pero ¡Feliz Cumple nena! No ha pasado un mes así que todavía se vale jajajaja, este fic va hecho con mucho amor y dedicación para ti, espero que te la hayas pasado de lo mejor. ¡Un beso enorme! Y ya sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras que corrija lo hago inmediatamente.**

**Para todos los demás que se pasaron por este mini fic de fanfiction, ¡mil gracias por leer! Y espero haberles sacado por lo menos una sonrisa ;)**

**Hasta pronto!**


End file.
